


All We Are

by pineapple_bread



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs从墨西哥回来之后还能挽回Tony因他的离开而破碎的心吗？【文的开始时间设定是NCIS第三季Gibbs去墨西哥了，后面的设定就和剧里的不一样了。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Break

**Author's Note:**

> 相信我！这只是开头虐！！！这是剧情需要！我很心疼Tony的！不舍得虐他的！

自从Gibbs因为爆炸而昏迷后，Tony就没有一天是过的轻松的。

Gibbs不在，他就是小组的代理Boss，他要保持小组的团结，指挥整个小组来解决这个案子，找出引爆炸弹的人。

Gibbs昏迷了，小组里的人都很愤怒很担心，甚至有点害怕。但Tony不能让这些情绪留在他的心里左右着他，他必须抗住压力，保持冷静的头脑做出明智的决策，同时还要让小组剩下的人都保持镇静，不会因太过冲动而再生出什么意外。

小组里的其他人都去过了医院看Gibbs，知道Gibbs现在的情况怎么样了，只有他没有，他也不能。他要指挥着小组剩下的人去追查每一条可能的线索，尽早的解决这个案子。

听说Gibbs醒过来的时候，毫不夸张地说，Tony真的感到整个人都一下子轻松了。他的Boss挺过来了。

然而他听到的下一个消息却让他仿佛全身的力气都被抽空般，好像下一秒就要摔倒在地——Gibbs失忆了，失去了十五年的记忆。

Gibbs忘记了NCIS，忘记了NCIS的所有人，忘记了在NCIS的这些所有的日子。

最后Ziva去了医院，让Gibbs恢复了记忆。Tony对于不是自己让Gibbs恢复记忆这一点并不是很开心，但是作为小组的代理Boss，他不能走开。

接下来的一切都发展的太快，让Tony甚至来不及反应，就像是梦一样，那么的不真实。Gibbs回到NCIS大楼，在MTAC，他们没能阻止那些所谓的高层，那些所谓的决策者。19个海军的生命就在他们眼前瞬间消逝。Gibbs愤怒地摘下了耳机冲出了MTAC，他已经理解了Mike当初为什么会退出。

愤怒，挫败，还有虽然恢复了却还是有点混乱并且部分碎片缺失的记忆，这都让Gibbs在那一瞬间就做出了像Mike一样，离开NCIS退休到墨西哥的决定。或许这并不是个深思熟虑的决定，但是Gibbs觉得，在这样的情况下，或许这个冲动的决定恰恰是他最想要的。

Tony像往常一样跟在Gibbs身后离开了MTAC，走下了楼梯，他的心里有着非常非常不好的预感。

Tony知道所有人都感到心里很不是滋味，非常的挫败，特别是Gibbs。他了解Gibbs，他知道这样的罔顾生命，完全政治派的做法对Gibbs的影响有多大，他也知道这个案子对Gibbs的冲击有多大。只是，他没想到那些影响和冲击会有那么大。

Gibbs将警徽和佩枪交给他的时候，Tony就明白自己心里那种非常非常不好的预感暗示着什么了，然而他不敢相信Gibbs就要这样扔下整个小组的人离开NCIS。

他看到了已经开始流着眼泪想要说什么却被Gibbs温柔地制止了的Abby无助地站在那里，仍旧觉得难以相信Gibbs居然忍心就这样离开——Abby是他最疼爱的人，就像是他的女儿一样的存在。

手里握着佩枪和警徽，Tony看着Gibbs走进电梯，心里突然就有种想要冲过去拦住Gibbs的冲动。但是Tony没有动，他没有理由让Gibbs留下，他也无法说服Gibbs留下。他只能看着Gibbs走进电梯，看着电梯的门缓缓地关上。

在电梯门缓缓地关上的时候，Gibbs甚至没有看他一眼。这让Tony很难过。

回头看着站在那里默默地流着眼泪的Abby，Tony突然觉得有点羡慕Abby。因为Abby是Gibbs最宠爱的那个，Abby也是通常会表露自己的感情的那个，而他不是，所以他不能像Abby一样用眼泪来宣泄自己的难过，困惑和不舍。

至少不是现在，至少不能在这里。

 

 

 

结案报告等文书工作让Tony拖的比平时晚下班，一下班Tony就直奔Gibbs家里。其实Tony也不完全清楚自己为什么要到Gibbs家里去，大概是心里还对‘Gibbs只是离开NCIS在家里做着他的木船’这个天真的想法抱着一丝希望吧。

一如既往地不用钥匙就轻易地打开了门，Tony走进了Gibbs家。

客厅没有人，Gibbs的手机被他随意地扔在了茶几上。厨房也没有人，楼上的卧室和书房也是。在楼上的卧室，Tony甚至看到了柜门大开，里面空空如也的衣柜。抱着最后的一丝丝希望走进地下室，Tony拉开了地下室的灯，在还没完全走到地下室的时候就已经知道自己的最后一丝希望也破灭了。

没有人在地下室，Gibbs做到一半的船甚至没有用防水布或者什么别的东西盖上。一直放在工具橱上的那瓶波本并没有在它原来的位置，Tony猜它也不会在这个家里别的任何一个地方出现，因为Gibbs带走了它。

没有费心锁上的门，扔在茶几上的手机，就这么扔在地下室的船，被带走的波本。Tony不傻他当然会看出来这都代表着什么！

Gibbs不在家里，Gibbs不只是离开了NCIS，Gibbs不会再回来了！

在楼梯上坐了下来，Tony伸出双手抹了抹脸，有点迷茫，他甚至没有说一句再见。

Tony从没考虑过如果Gibbs突然离开了他应该怎么做，他过去的想象都是Gibbs在未来的某一天退休了，而他则被提升到了Gibbs的位置，继续带领着NCIS的这个外勤小组。他从没考虑过Gibbs会这样毫无准备的就扔下一切给他然后转身就不见了踪影，所以当眼下这样的情况出现时，Tony根本不知道自己该怎么去应对，对于这样的情况，他根本没有相应的应对机制！

Tony这次真的可以说是有点不知所措了。

抬眼又看了眼地下室，Tony又站了起来走下了楼梯，脱下西装外套将它搭在楼梯的扶手处。将衬衫袖子挽上手肘，松开了领带，Tony试探地打开了某个橱柜的柜门，那里还有一瓶未开封的波本和一个玻璃杯。上一次他来地下室的时候他看到Gibbs收在那里的，他猜Gibbs没有带走这瓶波本的原因大概是Gibbs自己都忘记了这瓶波本被他收在这里了吧，毕竟他因爆炸而失去的记忆可是有15年这么多的记忆。

Tony打开了那瓶波本给自己倒了一杯，然后拿起玻璃杯一口饮尽，让辛辣的液体刺激着自己的喉咙。放下酒杯又给自己倒了一杯，这次他只是小小的抿了一口，然后放下了酒杯伸手打开了旁边的收音机。

一边小口地抿着那杯波本一边静静地听了会儿收音机之后，Tony转身拿起了工具，开始学着Gibbs的样子开始打磨着那艘船，丝毫不理会飞洒的木屑会弄脏自己身上的阿玛尼高级定制的衬衫和西裤还有脚上的那双意大利手工皮鞋。

对于自己为什么这么做，Tony自己也说不清楚。或许这样会让他沉静下来？让他找出‘他接下来该怎么做’这个问题的答案？Tony自己也不确定。他只是学着Gibbs一边打磨着船体，一边听着收音机同时放空自己的思维。

Gibbs的离开可能会导致小组的分崩离析，Tony知道目前最重要的事情是要维持住这个小组，不让这个小组就这么崩溃了。最近整个小组经历的事情实在是太多了，Gibbs这一走绝对是雪上加霜了，他不知道他能不能处理好这个，但他必须努力。不是说他没有能力领导这个小组，他有，之前有过几次他主持的案子，他都用事实证明了他能做的很好，但今天下午的一切都发生的太快了，快的超出了他的想象。

Tony不知道自己应该做些什么来维持小组的稳定，但他很清楚，如果他要靠模仿Gibbs来维持这个小组，他会做的。

尽管努力将自己的情感压在了心里的最底层，让自己想点别的而不是想着自己对Gibbs的感情，Tony仍然无法克制自己想起自己对Gibbs的感觉。

Tony停下了手上的动作，放下工具，拿起酒瓶又给自己倒了一杯然后一口气喝光。

他一直都小心翼翼地不敢要求太多，能做Gibbs的副手，能让Gibbs信任，能和Gibbs还有小组里的人像家人一样，这都已经让Tony觉得很满足了。对于Gibbs的那种更私人的感觉，那种想跟Gibbs有进一步发展的想法，Tony一直都不敢表露一丝一毫。他觉得自己得到的已经够多的了，如果他还那样的不知足，他会失去他拥有的一切的。Tony害怕失去他所拥有的。然而现在这一切都不重要了，因为Gibbs已经扔下一切，离开了。

‘我猜我应该至少尝试跟他告白的，告诉他我有多么的想要他，哪怕是失败了所得到的结果跟现在也没什么区别。’Tony又喝了一口酒，自嘲地想着。‘然而现在，一切都来不及了。他就这么扔下了一切，他就这么抛弃了我们。’

 

 

 

当Tony的手机闹铃响起的时候，Tony才发现自己已经在Gibbs的地下室坐了一整晚了。收音机里已经开始播放早间音乐节目了。随着舒缓的伴奏，收音机里的男声动情地唱着 _‘You'll be okay.The sun will rise，to better days......You must carry on，you will understand......’_

Tony伸手关掉了收音机，喝掉玻璃杯里的最后一口酒，然后收好波本和玻璃杯。放下袖子，整理好领带，重新穿起西装外套，Tony沿着楼梯向上走，在关灯前，Tony再次环顾了一下Gibbs的地下室——他知道自己或许还会再来的，他知道这是Gibbs的地下室，但是Gibbs已经离开了，所以也不会在乎Tony是否在他不在的时候进入他的地下室这个问题了。叹了口气，Tony关掉了地下室的灯，走出了地下室。

将车子启动了，Tony打开收音机，收音机里正好放的是跟刚刚在地下室里放的是同一个节目，收音机里的那个男声仍旧在唱着。对于这一晚，Tony并不认为他真的就找到了他的那些问题的答案，但是他好像也想明白了些什么。但既然现在他是小组的领导人了，他就要做些什么来维持着这个小组。哪怕没有Gibbs，生活仍要继续。伤痛总是会随着时间慢慢过去而平复的。

‘又不是第一次被抛弃了，你该习惯了不是吗，Antony DiNozzo？’Tony看着后视镜里的自己自嘲地笑了笑。‘哪怕没有Gibbs，你也要学会带着伤痛继续生活下去啊，然后某一天，或许就不再会痛了。’

又对着镜子理了理头发，Tony踩下油门，向NCIS大楼驶去。

_*You'll be okay_   
_The sun will rise_   
_To better days_   
_You'll be okay_   
_Just close your eyes_   
_And let it rain_   
_When you need it the most_   
_And all you've got is a prayer_   
_You must carry on_   
_You will understand_   
_You'll be okay_

 

_*A Great Big World 的 All we are 的歌词_

 

 


	2. That's not an excuse

在Gibbs离开NCIS之后，Tony有过一段非常艰难的日子。可以说，整个小组的人都有过一段非常艰难的日子。

但大家都熬过来了，因为，Gibbs回来了。这让大家都感到非常的开心，又安心。

只有一个人除外。

对于Gibbs的回归，Tony并不完全像小组里的其他人一样，那么的开心。

安心，是的，Gibbs回来了，小组里的人都不再会在情绪上或心理上有什么问题了。开心？不，Tony更希望把那称之为解脱。Gibbs回来了，他会接手这一切，这就让Tony解脱了。

Gibbs不在的这段时间里，整个小组都很不如以前团结了，一些矛盾也越发的明显。

McGee一直认为Tony的能力配不上他的职位，认为Tony不如他聪明。他认为队伍里的二把手应该是他而不是Tony，因为与他相比，Tony只是个油嘴滑舌、爱拍马屁的没有真才实学的人。他认为他比Tony优秀太多，而这种优越感他在Gibbs离开前就有的。在Gibbs离开后，他的那种想法和优越感从他对Tony的各种嘲讽和质疑中都可以越发明显的感觉出来——他甚至发表了诸如“Tony不值得拥有自己的团队的”此类的言论。

而Ziva，Ziva从来都不是小组里对Tony很友善的那个。她不信任Tony，从来都不。和McGee一样，她质疑Tony的领导能力，质疑他的办案能力。她的想法跟McGee没有太大的区别，他们都认为Tony是个一无是处的人。她和McGee唯一的区别大概就是她不会像McGee一样从她的言辞中表露她的想法。她更像是个行动派，她对Tony的看法都从她的行动上表现了出来。执行任务和处理案子时那松懈的态度，迟到和早退，还有当她有麻烦的时候，她毫不犹豫地就让Abby帮她找上了离她最远的Gibbs请求帮助，反而离她最近的Tony是最后一个知道的人。种种的表现都足以说明她对Tony的态度和看法。

说到Abby，在Gibbs离开的这段时间里，她并没有给到Tony多少支持，更多的时候反倒是Tony在安慰她。并不是说她不喜欢Tony，只是她而言，Gibbs就像是父亲一样的存在。Gibbs的离开让她非常的心烦意乱以至于她无暇顾及Tony的心情。Tony觉得他能理解Abby，毕竟对他而言，Abby就像是他的妹妹。只是Abby的那种困惑和沮丧，还有那些次数虽然减少了但仍旧很多的哭泣，都让一直安慰她的Tony觉得压力越来也大。至少，Abby的这种情绪并没有给他带来安慰，也对维持小组的团结没有什么帮助。

有时候Tony甚至会觉得其实自己才是最需要有个什么人来安慰他的那个，毕竟这样的日子真的很难熬。唯一让Tony觉得稍微有点庆幸的是当他觉得快要崩溃的时候他能到法医室去跟Ducky和Palmer聊聊。

Well，或许主要还是Palmer。因为大多时候Ducky跟Abby一样的困惑和沮丧，只是没有Abby那么的情绪化。哦，当然还有愤怒。而这些他自己的情绪让他也无法太多的顾及到Tony。他应该注意到Tony是有多需要他的安慰和帮助的，但他太过于专注自己的情绪而没有注意到Tony的需要。但是Tony认为他能理解Ducky，毕竟他跟Gibbs已是多年的朋友了，对于Gibbs就这么一声不响的转身就离开了，尤其他还对Ducky隐瞒了不少事情，Ducky会感到困惑和愤怒也是理所当然的。

并不是说Palmer真的能给Tony多少帮助，但至少当Tony累了的时候，他能和Palmer聊一聊，然后一起出去喝喝啤酒放松一下，让Tony不至于崩溃。Palmer并不介意Tony曾经跟他开的那些玩笑，他知道Tony开那些玩笑的时候并没有恶意，所以他并不真的在意。Tony对Palmer表现出来的对他的理解和支持非常的感激。或许整个小组里的人，唯一能真正理解Tony当时的处境的人，也只有这个看上去和组内成员并没有太多交集的法医助理了。Tony并没有很多真正的朋友，但Palmer可以说的上是他那少数几个真正的朋友之一了。

除了要处理小组里的人的情绪，Tony还要处理他自己对Gibbs的感情和思念。他知道他不应该对Gibbs抱有这样的感情。他也不认为Gibbs对自己有意思，更不要说在有规则12的情况下和自己发展点什么。

‘我不应该对他抱有这样的感情的，’Tony不止一次在心里对自己这么说。‘我应该放弃的。我对他来说也根本无足轻重。他是如此轻易地就扔下了我，扔下了整个小组。更不用说他的心里还是放不下他的Shannon。’

Gibbs离开的每一天对Tony来说都是煎熬。比小组里的其他任何人都要煎熬。

现在Gibbs回来了，他会接手一切。这让Tony认为或许他再也不需要承受这么多压力了。他也不需要再忍受这些了。Gibbs的回归让其他人都觉得非常开心和兴奋，然而对Tony来说，只有解脱。

已经是下班时间了，Tony完成了这天手头上最后的工作，抬手抹了抹脸呼了口气，收拾好了桌子和背包决定要回家了。

Tony看了眼围在Gibbs办公桌前的Abby、Ziva和McGee在很兴奋地谈论着要去哪里庆祝——庆祝Ziva的麻烦事解决了，同时Gibbs也回来了。他想起了主任早上给他提供的一个升职的机会，一个在西班牙的职位，在那里他能拥有完完全全属于自己的小组。

老实说，这个升职的机会还是挺诱惑人的，特别是在能够拥有一个属于自己的小组这一点上。但Tony并没有当场表态，他只是告诉主任他需要考虑一下。

其实Tony也并不清楚为什么自己没有当场接受这个升职。或许是对这个地方还抱有一丝的留恋？亦或者只是不舍得Gibbs？Tony自己也不太清楚，但他觉得自己需要好好想清楚。同时Tony也向主任请了个假，他真的需要好好的休息一段时间，而正好他以前积累了不少假。Gibbs离开的这段时间里的所有事情都让Tony非常的疲惫，不管是身体上的还是心理上的疲惫。主任非常理解的批准了Tony的假，明天开始就是他的休假了。对此Tony表示非常感激。

Tony背好了自己的包，最后检查了一下自己并没有拉下自己的手机或者别的什么然后就头也不回地向电梯口走去。

 

 

 

一手端着Pizza的外带盒，另一只手拿着钥匙，一个肩膀上背着自己的背包，歪着脖子用另一边的肩膀夹着电话，Tony走进了自己的公寓，用脚关上了门。

将Pizza和钥匙都放在了茶几上，Tony终于空出手来拿着电话。

电话的那头是他为数不多的真正的朋友之一，同时也是为数不多的知道他性向，却没有歧视他的人之一的Eric White。

在回来的路上Tony绕远路去买了他很久没吃了却是最爱的一家店的Pizza，在快到家的时候他接到了Eric的电话。他已经很久没有跟他的好兄弟好好聊聊了，而Eric也是一如既往地健谈。

“......你知道吗，他真的很不应该失掉了那一球的机会！......”

“Hmm...”Tony在另一只空闲的手的帮助下脱掉了鞋袜然后将自己摔坐进了沙发，继续讲着电话。

“......周末我打算邀请Mary到我们家吃饭，让她见见我的父母......”

“Oh，小Eric终于要准备出嫁了！”一边调笑着，Tony打开了Pizza盒拿了一块Pizza。

“......嘿！不要顾着取笑我！你倒是说说和你的bossy boss怎么样了？......”另一头也是调侃的语气，却让Tony放下了Pizza，完全安静了下来。

“......Eric，你也知道，他是我的boss，而我们有规则12。”Tony认真地说着，语气却有点低落。

“......Yeah，so what？你还是可以试试的啊！......”

“No，I can’t Eric.他不会和他的下属搞在一起的。而且我也不知道如果我违反了这一条规则，Gibbs是不是还会把我留在他的小组里。最重要的是，他不爱我。”尽管对方看不到，Tony还是耸了耸肩然后让自己陷进沙发的深处。

“......Wow，那可真是...为什么不试着离开呢？...”

“Well...Just can’t do it...He’s my boss,and I love him.”Tony无奈地叹着气说。

“......那你可真是爱惨他了......”

“Well，yeah...Maybe...”Tony再次耸了耸肩。

接着他们又聊了些其他的话题，不一会儿Eric就有事情需要离开一下，结束了他们的通话。

Tony放下电话，甩了甩头，好像这样可以把所有让他烦躁的事情都甩去一般。微不可闻地叹了口气，Tony从沙发上起来脱掉了西装外套但没有解下他的枪套，然后准备走到厨房去给自己拿瓶冰啤酒。当他走到厨房门口时他看到了有人在厨房里，这让他下意识地拔出了枪指向那个人，全身绷紧。

“What the hell are you doing here,Gibbs?!”一开始Tony并没有看清在厨房里的人是谁，他的所有动作都完全是条件发射。而当他看清楚在他厨房里靠着橱柜的人是Gibbs的时候，他立马将枪口朝向地面，开始放松下来。

而Gibbs则是始终非常淡定地靠着橱柜喝着手中看上去像是他自己在Tony的冰箱里拿出来的啤酒。

“你什么时候来的？”Tony并不奇怪为什么Gibbs能进他的公寓，因为Tony在当上Gibbs的探员的第一天他就给了Gibbs他公寓的钥匙。

“就在你进门前不久。”

“所以...你都听到了。但我打赌你之前也一定就已经感觉到点什么了。”Tony安静地说着。一个肯定句，而不是问句。

Gibbs点点头，没有说话。

“所以...？你为什么会在我家？我以为你跟Abby他们出去庆祝了。”

“你的睡袋落在我的地下室了，而你今天的表现也让我担心。”

Tony想起了Gibbs走之后他有时候失眠就会到Gibbs的地下室去，次数多了他也就干脆把睡袋也拿过去了。

“说的好像你真的关心我似的。”Tony尝试着让自己的语气不要太过的尖刻却失败了。

“What？我当然关心你，DiNozzo！”

Gibbs的这句话却让Tony的怒火一下子上来了。

那些情感那些压力在Gibbs去墨西哥之后已经压在他心底太久了，已经到了一个临界点，而刚刚Gibbs的那句话让Tony彻底爆发了。

而在Gibbs能说些什么之前，Tony又继续吼道：“你就这么走了！把一切都扔给我了！你抛弃了我们！在你知道我对你的感觉之后，抛弃了我！”

Tony用近乎冷漠的表情看向Gibbs：“你什么都不说就转身离开了，甚至连一句再见都没有！我以为，就算你对我没有向我对你那样的感情，我也算的上是你的朋友。然后你的做法都表明，我对你来说其实根本无足轻重！”

“DiNozzo.....”

并没有给Gibbs说下去的机会，Tony继续用讽刺的语调说着：“在离开之后，你有联系过我们哪怕一次吗？没有！你真的在意我们吗？你真的会在意我过得好不好吗？看，现在你又回来了！哈！多好！大团圆结局！”

“Tony！Listen to me！”

“No！You listen to me！在意我的感受吗？关心我吗？如果不是Ziva需要你的帮忙，你会从墨西哥回来吗？不！你当然不会！”Tony打断了Gibbs的话，用激烈的语调说着。

看着沉默的Gibbs，Tony无所谓地笑了笑：“当然，这些都是过去了。你回来了，这很好，所有人都开心了。多好！”

“Tony......”

“我累了，Gibbs，你可以做你想做的随便什么。我不会要求你为我做什么，因为你根本不会......”突如其来的吻打断了Tony的话。

Gibbs吻了他。

在反应过来这个事实之后，Tony用力地推开了Gibbs：“这个又是为了什么？不要告诉我你突然的就爱上我了！”

“不！Tony！”

“Than,what’s that for！我爱你并不是你可以不断伤害我的借口！我真的累了！对你们所有人！对这一切！”Tony带着悲伤又愤怒的表情马上对Gibbs的回答进行了反击，然后离开了厨房，关上了房门，只留Gibbs在厨房里挫败地叹了口气。

 


End file.
